Invisible
by dark lil'angel2be
Summary: I am invisible for everyone around me. My sister is Always in the spotlight. Me? I am Always in the background. Nobody loves me.. Or so did i once thought.../ I should have never rejected you.. That would be my number one regret i have. I am sorry.. PLease love me again. And take me as your princess. Before someone else's does.. (Story for Kiku Nakamura's contest!)
1. Chapter 1

**ONE SHOT! It's makes my heart drop yet i can't stop.. Cough cough.. I'll stop...  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything~**

* * *

Why can't you see... That i'm right here.

Don't look at her.. She'll never look at you.

You are just a friend to her. But to me.

You are my everything. So baby..

Why can't you see me?_ Am i invisible?_

* * *

There she is... Miss popular, miss everything, miss beautiful. The princess.. Every girl wants to be her. Every boy wants to date her.

She an perfect role model. Kind, sweet, pretty, not-selfish, not a jealous type, big heart, the perfect body, perfect blue hair...

Everything i am not.

You are probably thinking.. _"I know it's who that is..."_ And you got it damn right. Rein Sun... The perfect girl.

And here i am... Rein is everything i am not. She got perfect hair, perfect body,.. And what do i have?

I am kind, sweet, not-selfish, not-a-jealous-type, big heart.. Messed up hair, eat's many sweets but doesn't get fat.. Somehow..

And to make it worse than it is now.. Shade Moon- my long time crush- has a crush on REIN.

Even thought i am Always with Shade, he never looks at me like a lover. But when he sees Rein, his eyes will suddenly light up.

_She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile_

_She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by_

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her_

_But you are everything to me_

Shade.. When will you notice she'll never look at you more than a friend.. .Never look at you like a lover..

Shade.. I am here...

There is Shade. He's talking with Rein, Probably going to confess or something.

Rein seemed to nod happily.. That smile.. She looks in love.

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead i'm just invisible, yeah  
_

The bell rang.. I walked out of the classroom but then a figure passed by me with a speed like lighting..

Who was that?

Mmmh,, Let's see.. Blue-purple like hair- Shade! That was Shade! What happened?!

I followed Shade, and i ended up on the rooftop.

_There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through_

_But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do_

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_

_And everything that we could be_

I heard him sobbing.. Was he rejected by the princess? That's not a weird thing you know. She Always get confessed by someone.

I came closer. But then 'Crack'. What does a freaking branch do here?! Those trees here aren't even that freaking high!

Anyway-

Shade turned around and i froze completely. His right cheek was red. "S-Shade?"

"Go away!" He yelled.. He turned back and started sobbing again. "Shade.." I said again..

He didn't say anything, instead he cried more.

_And I just want show you, she don't even know you_

_She's never gonna love you like I want to_

_And you just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead i'm just invisible_

I sat beside him on the ground.. He sobbed more and more.. Can't believe i am seeing a boy cry this hard.

I did remember Bright when we were little he also cried this hard. But never a boy who's 16 years old.

I leaned my head on his shoulder, he didn't move. Nor did he pushed me away.

We stayed like that for the last few minutes until he spoke up words that crushed my heart.

"_I kissed her_." He said with his hands covering his eyes. And he cried more again.

_Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible_

_I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize_

_And I just want to show you, she don't even know you_

_Baby, let me love you, let me want you_

_You just see right through me but if you only knew me_

_We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable_

_Instead i'm just invisible, oh, yeah_

I did something that i never knew i could do..

_I kissed him. _He didn't push me away. I didn't stop.

After a few seconds i broke the kiss _"She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile" _I said and smiled at him. Tears filled my eyes.

Before he could react i ran. Ran far away from him...

When i got home i cried in my room. Me and Rein have separated rooms.

I cried untill i fell asleep.

**The next morning in school.**

Like Always i am the pathetic older sister of the perfect little sister. I am invisible for everyone.

They only want to befriend me because of my sister.

Then i saw Shade. I forgot to tell you he was one of the popular boys in school.

He walked up to me and grabbed my hand. We ran as fast as lightning to the rooftop.

He let go of all of a sudden, that caused me to almost fall but.

Shade catched me right on time.

I blushed and let go of Shade . "Why did you kiss me yesterday?" He asked not looking at me at all.

"Why? Didn't you notice.." I said with a sad look.

"Notice what?" He asked as he finaly looked at me. Tears fill up my eyes again.

"I like you, Shade.. I like you very much.. Why can't you see?" I yelled with my eyes closed.

"I HAVE ALWAYS LIKED YOU, I ALWAYS CHEERED FOR YOU. ALWAYS STOOD BY YOUR SIDE. BUT YOU ONLY LOOKED AT HER.. DID YOU USE ME JUST TO BE CLOSE WITH REIN?!" I screamed my heart out.

I opened them again and say Shade shocked. "N-no.. I-i."

"Don't.. Everyone likes Rein. Who doesn't?" I gestured him to stop talking.

I inhaled and exhaled... i turned to look at him. And smiled my warmest smile "I wish you good luck." I said and walked back to my classroom.

**A few month's later.**

Everything was still the same.. I am invisible. Rein is still popular;

Me and Shade didn't talk ever since.. But the only things that changed.

Was that i let my hair grow and let it loose. I looked... More refreshed, new, and reborn.

I am happy that i screamed my heart out a few month's ago.

I now have a new crush! 'Bright'! But Rein also likes 'Bright' :( Why am so unlucky in liking boys ?

I am not in love with Shade anymore!... I think?

At the end of the school i got to my locker.

A letter fell out.. I picked it up.. Looks like a love letter.

I opened it.

_"Please come to the place you confessed,  
I've got something to tell you.  
You know who this is"_

Place i confessed.. You know who this is?- Shade.. Of course...

I got to the rooftop... There he stood..

"Shade what is it?" I asked him.. He looked at me..

"Promise you won't over react to it, okay?" He said

I laughed at his weird question "Okay? I promise."

"I love you, Fine." Shade said blushing, whoa! The Shade Moon is blushing right infront of me!

"No, no, no, no..." I replayed. I didn't know what else to say, i was to shocked to hear this.

Sure, i like him, but love?

"Yes, i do." Shade said as he looked straight at me.

"No! You don't. You don't love me. Nobody loves me. Not really. Not permanently. Everyone think's that i am invisible. Why do you even love me? You don't love me." I stated confused with my own replay.

"Yes, i do. Ever since those last few month's, you've got to believe me."

I shook my head. "No, i don't believe in love. Even thought i loved you."

"Do you still love me?"

My face goes pink "M-maybe, but that doesn't change my answer!"

"Yes it does." He smirked.

"No, it doesn't. You're still in love with Rein. I just know it!" His face changed to a darker one.

"I promise you. No feelings for Rein." He said as he held up both hands.

"You promise?" He nodded "Absolutely."

I looked at him for a second and then nodded "I believe you."

"Really?"

"Positive." He smiled.

"Oh, one more thing." He said.

"What is i-" Before i could ask, i instantly got my answer.

He kissed me.

_Little did they knew.. That someone was listening the whole time.. _

_She walked back downstairs with a broken and heavy heart. _

_Tears dropping on the floor. _

After he confessed we walked back down.

Shade was already ahead of me. But something caught my eye.

It was a hairpin. A blue one to be more exact. The same one.. _Rein _has.

* * *

**Well~ That's it! Hope you liked! There is going to be more! But still hope you like it.**

**Review and favorite please!~ kekekekeke~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second ONE-SHOT!  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides the storyline itself. :) **

**Guess who's POV this is ;]**

* * *

_"I love you, Fine." _

Those 4 words kept on repeating in my head.

I shouldn't have rejected you in the first place, Shade. Fine never told me that she liked Shade.. But that girl is sometimes so forgetful like.. .Forgeting to hide her diary and let it open on the page she wrote 'SHADE' in bold letters. -_-

But she also didn't know that i also liked Shade.

Everday, every month that passed by each day after that day he confessed. I had my own reason to even reject him..

_That day... _

_The day before he confessed. _

_^~~~~~~~~~ Flasback~~~~_

_I was walking with a high speed to my locker, why? _

_I was avoiding my 'crowd'. Yeah, those people who keep on following me. It's sometimes creepy you know?- Scrap that- It's horrorfying. _

_Escpecially in winter, gosh.. That's Always so scary :S. _

_I opened my locker and i letter fell down. I was hoping it was from Shade. I mean, he's like the dream guy._

_ The perfect grades, those beautiful eyes, those purple hair, the 'bad-boy' attidude! Oh God , Rein! You're drooling! _

_I wiped of the drool away, i picked up the letter that fell. Please let it be Shade, Please let it be Shade! I was wishing in my the whole time._

_The moment of truth.. I opened the letter hoping that it is from Shade.. _

_But that wish as been shattered when there stood.. " From Bright.." It's not that i didn't like Bright, i just.. Don't like like him._

_I read the letter "Dear Rein, _

_i know this might be so suddenly, _

_But i have Always liked you, _

_I know that you like Shade but, _

_I hope i can change your heart,_

_Please meet me up at the roof,_

_From Bright" so he knew... I guess i have no other choise than go, huh? The next hing i knew was that i was infront of a door, wich lead to the rooftop of the school._

_I opened the door, even thought it was pretty late the sun still shone. And blinded me when i opened it, i saw that someone prepared a picknick right here on the rooftop._

_I walked over to the picknick and saw a small note, i picked it up... "I have to tell you something important please look at 11." 11? _

_Where is Eleven-? I turned to at the door, there stood numbers from 2- to 14.. Only i didn't saw one and '13'.. Think i turned the small note over... '1'... _

_Mmmhhh... This is like a game. I love games haha .. I walked over to '11' still holding '1' in one of my hand... I turned the paper also over _

_"Look at 5." I read.. The person who made this likes to make me walk around , huh? I then walked over to '5'.. I took the papers that i read with me. _

_I came at '5' and turned it over "The answer is .. Look at 15"..; I walked over to '15' and turned it over.. "Hope you don't get upset. Look at 8." _

_I looked annoyed.. How manytimes to i have to walk around?! I walked over to '8' and turned it over "Don't get upset look at 2." Now i am getting upset. _

_I pouted and walked over to '2' and turned it over "I'm sorry look at 14." I mumbled something weird and walked over to '14' and turned it over. _

_"I wanted to say..-" I looked excited thinking this was the last one but-"Look at 7." I bumped my head at the wall and walked over to '7'. _

_"I don't know how to say it look at 10." How many times do i have to walk around?! I walked over to '10' and turned it over.. _

_"Don't get mad look at 12." I don't care anymore.. I just walked over to '12' turned it over "You must be getting tired look at 4." _

_You think? I am getting tired?! I walked over to 4 "Be patient look 9." Patient? I have a short temper but i am bearing it right now. Walking over to 9._

_And turned it over "Calm down don't get mad look at 6." I am trying to mister.. I walked over 'to 6' And turned it over "Please don't get upset look at 3." _

_I sighed and walked over to '3' and turned it over "This is the last time i swear, look at 13." Look at '13' it said but i didn't see '13' here at all. _

_I walked around the rooftop to see '13' But no use.. So i walked back to the picknick , the person who made this has shown up untill now.. And it's getting dark. _

_I put my hand inside the picknick basket and pet a thick paper.. I grabbed the paper and looked at it.. There is nothing on this side. I turned it over '13'.. _

_So here was '13'! I turned it back over.. There still was nothing as the other side... Then i saw that there was on little open at the corner of the thick paper. _

_I pulled it over, and it came off easily. There stood these words.. "All i wanted to say was I LOVE YOU" 'I love you' stood there in big letters.. I blushed. _

_I heard someone cough behind me, and it felt like magic.. I saw a a heart on the floor made by candles (not real ones).. Only i didn't see the person who cought._

_I swear that i heard someon cought.. I looked around if anyone was here, but no one.. I stood up and walked over to the heart.. I called the name of the person who wanted me here... _

_"Bright?!" I said and looked around me.. I then heard a beautiful gitar sound behind me.. I turned around and saw Bright with a gitar in his hand.. _

_He walked over to me.. And sung, i didn't know he had such a sweet voice until now.. (it's actually a korean song "I confess" by FT island) _

_"**Now i must confess my heart to you**| Ijen Nae mam gobaek hamnida_

_**Only heaven knows my heart**| __hanuelmani nae mam amnida_

_**I'll tell you what i've kept so preciously in my heart**| __sojunghan mankeum akkyeoon naui jinsimeul_

_**It's hard to say it, tears are coming out**| __malharyeoni nunmul namnida_

_**Memories are passing me by**| __chueokideuri seuchyeogamnida_

_**There would be no today if it wasn't for you**| __geudae animyeon eobseosseul oneurimnida_

_**The day we met for the first time, i**| __Cheoeum mannatdeon geu nal nan_

_**Was bewildered and young**| __eoseolpeugo tto eoryeotjyo"_

___. . . . . He then jumped in the heart and stopped singing when he was right infront of me, but still managed to play gitar.. He smiled at me,... _

___"**Have i ever told you that i love you?**| Malhan jeok innayo geudaereul saranghamnida_

**___The only common way of saying it_**___| Heunhan geu daneoro bakke-" _

___I covered my mouth with my hands, astonished by what he sung to me.. Tears strangely formed in my eyes... This feels like a proposing thing to do._

___"- **I love you, i love you**| Saranghae Saranghae_

**___I let them out because there are no other words_**___| Geu mal bakke dameul mari eobseoseo_

**___I'll say it again, i love you_**___| Dasi malhamnida geuldael saranghamnida" _

___I laughed at Bright's cheecky smile he had on his face while singing. _

___"- **What my heart has inside**| Tteungeoun nae mameul dameun_

**___I'm confessing it today, don't ever forget that i love you_**___| oneurui gobaegeul yeongwonhi geudaen itgi marayo saranghaeyo"_

_Then played the gitar right infront of me.. This would be the most romantic thing a guy could ever do! _

_I looked at him with teary eyes and sobbed at him, i am so emotional when it comes to these kind of confessions. _

_Bright smiled at me.. And pulled out a crumpled paper out of his pocket and gave it to me. I looked weird at it and looked at him, he nodded. _

_I opened the letter.. Something fell and i kneelt down and picked it up it was a heart shapped necklace.. I stood up and read the letter. _

_"Tell me your answer tomorow at the same place. Until then, i will give you this necklace.. See you later." I read out loud and looked at the spot Bright was. _

_And everything that was here was now gone, he was fast... I walked back home it wasn't that far from school. My parents didn't look worried, how weird? _

_I asked Fine what happened to them, since she would Always blurt out things "Altezza called and said that you'll come late home tonight." She said. _

_Was Bright..? Mmhh.. But i was still dazed of what happened.. _

_~~~~~~~~~~Flashback end.~~~~~~~~_

Right now i am back here at the rooftop.. I think i have made up my mind, i don't want Shade.. He was has Fine now, and if he is happy then i shouldn't disturb his happiness.

"Rein?" a voice said and i turned around.. Bright.. Was there.. He laughed "I didn't thought that you would come here." he said and walked up to me.

I smiled at him.. I had prepared something similiar to what he did yesterday. I gave him a paper... "I got to tell you something important too. Look behind you." He read out loud.

While he was reading i walked behind him.. As if on cue he turned around and i hugged him. I wishpered "Thank you. For loving me." Bright hugged me back.

When we broke the hug he said "Is that an yes or an no?" I laughed "What would you do when i said 'yes'?"

"I would yell 'I love Rein Sun With All My Heart." He said to me with a wide smile. "Proof it." I said to him..

"I LOVE REIN SUN WITH ALL MY HEART!" He yelled, and i laughed.. "So what's your answer?" He asked me.. I laughed and smiled "You just did what you have to do."

I looked puzzled at first but then smiled wide, he picked me up and turned in circkles. He was so happy. "Rein Sun Is My Girlfriend Everyone!" He yelled and i laughed.

I didn't know he was this silly at times.

The end.

* * *

**Honest? I find chapter two better then one :p.. But i hope you liked this! :D **

**anyway, Review and favorite maybe?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! If you liked this story, then please vote on Kiku Nakamura's profile :) **

**I don't really know when the voting ends but i hope you enjoyed this chapter and will vote (for any story you liked!) !**

**Well, ja ne! (I will be updating one of my stories sooner or later, but my stupid brain doesn't let me!) **

**Again, bye bye! :D**


End file.
